


Fresh Blood

by molmcmahon



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blood Drinking, Don't copy to another site, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Pre-Slash, Temporary Character Death, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: Five times Harry offers his blood to a vampire and 1 time a vampire offers his blood to him.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Harry Potter, Angel/Spike (BtVS), Angelus (BtVS)/Harry Potter/Spike (BtVS), Harry Potter/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 396





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either HP or Buffy/Angel.

It was the nightmare that woke him up, sweaty and adrenaline racing through his body as he jolted upright. Cedric screaming. Harry screaming and then Voldemort… He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up more than it already was and hoping that he had been quiet enough to not wake the Dursleys. Hedwig peered at him through her cage idly, her golden eyes narrowed in concern and he sighed, yawning, as he stood up and opened her cage. 

“Hey girl,” Harry whispered, running his fingers through her feathers. “I’m okay.”

Hedwig looked up like she was calling him out on his bullshit and Harry closed his eyes, before helping her up onto his left shoulder. His right one still ached even though Madam Pomfrey had healed it thoroughly that night after Mad Eye Moody had morphed into Barty Crouch Jr. 

“Come on. Let’s go for a walk. I’m not going to be able to go to sleep after this.”

Hedwig chirped quietly and nipped the bare skin at his neck. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out his cloak before pulling on light clothes. Hedwig nipped him again and he sighed again, reaching for the small bag that he had bought in Hogsmeade a couple of weeks ago. The twins had filled it with things that he didn’t really want to know about a couple of days ago, saying something about wanting their brother not being caught unawares. Granted he had given them his Triwizard winnings, hoping that they would use them to pay for a joke shop. He tucked his wand into his pocket and strode out through the door, heading downstairs and ignoring the way the hairs at the back of his neck stood up. 

Maybe his aunt or uncle saw him go but he didn’t care. They wouldn’t care at all except for him waking them up at a god awful hour of the night. Harry grimaced and stepped out into the night air and Hedwig nuzzled into his neck, perhaps not fully awake either. He glanced up at the sky above them, seeing the whole moon shining down on them and the stars glowing.

He walked over to the sidewalk and ambled along, rubbing his eyes in the hopes that he would wake up or at the very least rub the nightmare from his vision. Hedwig chirped and rustled her feathers, her wings, and hooted in the otherwise quiet night air. Harry continued to walk, passing by buildings that had long since blurred together. He passed by alleys and narrow, short streets that as he looked were not… familiar at all. 

Hedwig whistled and nipped him on the nose and Harry scowled, his heart starting to race at the sight around them. This was not Privet Drive. This was not even London. This was… New York? Harry stopped walking on the sidewalk he was on and watched as cars drove by at… 2:00 am, as people walked by in the city that apparently never slept. 

And no one stopped to pause at the boy who had an owl on his shoulder. Harry’s eyes widened as his heart raced, wondering what had happened to make him appear in New York City of all places. He hadn’t felt a thing since he had stepped out from the Dursleys home. 

Hedwig let out what sounded like a hiss at a loud thump and Harry stiffened, reaching down to grasp his wand. Harry let out a huff under his breath and backtracked, stopping at an alleyway that looked to be deserted. People continued to walk past them, ignoring them entirely. 

“Hedwig, do you see anything?” Harry whispered, still keeping his eyes peeled. His shoulders curled inward as he rocked back on his heels, trying to decide if he should draw his wand. Hedwig hooted quietly and took off from his shoulder, flying above him and above the rooftops next to the alley. 

Harry pondered casting a spell, taking in the sight around him, and then shrugged. He was in New York City. He had been teleported without any rough manhandling. No bumping. No jostling. Not even Hedwig had noticed the difference in landscape until she had whistled for his attention. He hadn’t heard the tell tale sound of apparition either.

Hedwig hooted and drew his attention, winging her way down into the narrow alley, and Harry paused for just a moment before stepping into the alleway, gripping his wand tightly in his pocket. He swerved around metal trash cans, wrinkled his nose at what were clearly junkies lying on the ground, stoned out of their minds, and spotted Hedwig sitting atop a dumpster.

A man crouched against the back of the wall of the building in front of Harry, messy, thin strands of dark hair lying limp against his skull. Harry blinked at the sight in front of him, taking in the fact that the man was apparently… eating a rat? His magic hummed in warning and a low growl emanated from the man’s throat as Hedwig chirped another warning.

The man’s brown eyes flickered up to Harry and then he shivered, trembling like it was freezing out. The guy’s coat and other clothing looked threadbare, like they hadn’t seen a good day in months, if not years. 

Harry blinked again and knelt to be at the guy’s eye level and raised an eyebrow. A raw noise left the man’s throat, almost a bleeding whimper, and Harry sighed. He glanced up at Hedwig, who met his eyes easily, and then looked back into the man’s eyes.

“I don’t know why I’m here or where I am other than New York City, but I’m fairly sure that in no time and place, did anyone eat rats,” Harry remarked, taking a closer look and seeing… fangs in the guy’s open mouth. “Or I suppose they do. You’re a vampire.”

The guy’s eyes widened, a flicker of yellow passing through the brown and then disappearing just as fast. Harry closed his eyes briefly, wondering why the fuck he was here in the first place, wondered if he was still in the wizarding world, and shrugged. “You alright?”

Hedwig whistled in alarm and Harry snorted. “I know what I’m doing. I think.”

Hedwig chirped in irritation and took off, flying up into the sky.

“Stay close, Hedwig! I don’t know where we are!” Harry exclaimed, not tearing his eyes away from the vampire. The vampire that looked rather thin. If it wasn’t for the ratty clothes, the shadows under the guy’s eyes and the uncared for hair, Harry rather thought that the guy would have been attractive. “There’s gotta be someplace around here where I can rent a room.”

Hedwig hooted and he automatically held out an arm, letting her land. Land and nibble at his skin in warning. She dug in her claws, scratching him through the shirt he was wearing. “Ow! Fuck. Why’d you do that for?”

“Who are you?”

Harry turned back to the vampire, seeing slight curiosity in the man’s eyes. “I’m Harry and you’d be…”

“Angel.”

“Nice to meet you. Now… do you have a room or some place around here?”

Angel stayed quiet at that and Harry met the man’s eyes before sighing. 

“Look. I don’t know why I’m here. I don’t know where I am. I don’t even know if I’m in the same world I was twenty minutes ago. And a month and a half ago the man who killed my parents and tried to kill me came back to life. Or I suppose he got a body again. My friends aren’t talking to me and no one is sending me letters. Do you have a place or what?”

“No. What do you mean the man got a body again?” Angel questioned, his eyes narrowing dully.

“It’s complicated. Come on. I’ll rent us a room,” Harry argued, reaching a hand down. Hedwig jumped off his shoulder and flew up, hovering in the air above them.

Angel stared at him like he was crazy. Harry stared back, raising an eyebrow.

“I can be stubborn when I want to be,” Harry retorted, keeping his arm out. “And given that you’re still holding the rat… Looks like you can be stubborn too. I don’t know why though.”

“I’m a vampire.”

“Yeah. I got that much. The fangs were a dead giveaway,” Harry added. 

Angel flinched and Harry’s eyes softened a little. “Come on. Something or someone sent me here.”

Angel continued to watch him for another minute before slowly reaching out his hand.

“Might want to leave the rat,” Harry muttered. “Might freak people out. It’s freaking me out a little bit.”

Angel slipped his hand into Harry’s and cold seeped into his palm. Harry twitched and then lifted Angel up, taking in the trembling arms and body. He shivered again as Angel tripped on his own feet and caught him just in time. 

“You’re light,” Harry murmured, letting the man lean on him more than a little.

“And you’re only what… 13?”

“How old are you that you’re forgetting how humans age?” Harry retorted, elbowing Angel a little. “I’m 15. Though… it’s not like that’s better. Come on. We’ll just say you’re drunk.”

Angel shuddered, turning his head into the crook of Harry’s neck before immediately pulling away. “I… I can’t. This is… I can’t go with you. Not now.”

Harry met Angel’s frantic eyes and then huffed out a breath. “You’re starving yourself. Why? I’m pretty sure that even vampires can feed on other criminals. You know… take murderers and rapists out of the equation. Or just feed and go. It’s like a hit and run except you feed and run.”

“No! I can’t! It’s… You’re so warm…” Angel trailed off, closing his eyes.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and then reached his hand into the bag he had brought with him. He didn’t know what he was looking for but… His fingers found crinkly plastic in a matter of seconds and he pulled out what he had grabbed, his eyes narrowing at the sight in front of him. “Why did Fred and George put this in the bag? I swear to Merlin… I don’t know what those two are thinking half the time. Here, Angel. It’s a blood popsicle. It should tide you over until I get you some actual blood.”

Angel’s eyes opened and he blinked at the treat that Harry held out to him. It was red, deep red, like blood and it smelled… It smelled delicious and his stomach growled, tightening in pain and hunger and he slowly reached for it. “It’s not made from real blood?”

“No. At least I don’t think so. It is a wizarding product but I’m pretty sure it just tastes like blood,” Harry explained quietly, their fingers brushing as Angel grasped the treat. “Come on. Let’s go get a room. I’m tired.”

Angel stared at Harry, at the 15 year old boy who hadn’t backed down or done the smart thing and run away yet. “Wizarding product.”

“I’m a wizard. I guess it’s fine to tell you since you’re a vampire,” Harry commented, shrugging and leading the way out of the alley. “Hedwig, go find us a hotel. You drink human or do you… are you going vegetarian?”

“I haven’t drunk human blood since… I got my soul back.”

Harry blinked and turned to meet his eyes as they walked, half of his attention on Hedwig. “You… You got your soul back. Did you… not have it before?”

Angel shook his head slowly.

“Huh.”

  
  


* * *

“Hedwig, by hotel, I meant less fancy hotel. We’re trying not to get noticed,” Harry argued, looking up at the tall building in front of them. The lobby and outer walls of the building were strung up with lights, bright and warm and making Angel blink multiple times. Harry flinched at the reminder and handed over his cloak to Angel, gesturing for him to put it on. “It’ll hide you if you want. I don’t mind being stared at.”

Angel peered down at the cloak in Harry’s hands and then pulled it over himself. Fingers reached out and helped him pull it over himself, making sure there was nothing visible. 

“Alright. Here goes nothing. Would you mind carrying Hedwig under there or is that too… risky?”

Angel glanced over to the owl that sat on Harry’s shoulder, licked his lips and shook his head. “No. It’s… I’m too…”

“That’s fine. I’ll hide her with a spell,” Harry whispered, reaching out to squeeze Angel’s shoulder. The warmth that came with the touch made him shudder and tremble and he wanted… “Stay close to me.”

Angel nodded even though Harry wouldn’t be able to see him and followed him into the hotel lobby. Hedwig vanished from view but he was still able to smell her, smell the blood pulsing through her body and… Angel turned away from the owl, focusing on the smells that blasted into his face from the warm air. People walked back and forth around the hotel lobby, making him remember the Hyperion and wince.

He kept close to Harry’s back, hearing people talk and chatter between themselves. No one paid any attention to Harry, the 15 year old kid, who walked steadily through the lobby. Angel inhaled deeply, trying to catch a scent of the kid and caught a scent instead of… power. He shivered as a touch of it brushed against his senses, making the hair on his arms and back of his neck stand up. He hadn’t sensed anyone this powerful in a while though Darla’s sire, the Master, had been a powerful vampire. Harry’s kind of power was magic and it was like he was living magic.

Wild and only partially contained and yet… schooled. It smelled like the ozone that filled the air right before a storm and his demon pushed and prodded him, wanting a taste of the boy. Angel winced and watched as Harry stopped at the check in desk, asked for a room. For a big room and waved his fingers. The clerk at the desk went still, her eyes rolling into the back of her head briefly before nodding. 

With a room procured for the night, Harry grasped the door key and walked over to the elevator. Angel padded over the floor and followed him, tilting his head in thought as he wondered what Harry had done. As soon as the elevator opened up and closed behind them, Harry let out the breath he was holding and reached out, pulling off the cloak.

“I didn’t know if it would work but… that was a confusion spell,” Harry explained idly, meeting Angel’s eyes. “We’ll find out in a few minutes if I’m in the same world I was in.”

“Confusion spell? You didn’t say anything.”

“I’m trying out nonverbal magic,” Harry offered, shrugging. “And I wasn’t going to cast the imperius curse. That’s a sixth year spell and not one I want to use.”

“Imperius?”

“Let’s me control people. I saw it used during the third task and the maze…” Harry trailed off as the elevator door opened up, chiming at their arrival. Harry shook his head, his nose wrinkling. “Not doing that spell ever, thank you very much. Come on.”

“Why are you doing this…” Angel paused as Harry led them through the hallway ahead and then turned a corner, heading to the far room at the other end. “We just met. I could kill you.”

Harry sighed and pushed the door open after unlocking it. He stepped inside, glanced around and sat down on the one bed, watching as Angel closed the door behind them. He called the magic back that he had put over Hedwig and watched as his friend flew over to the window perch. He looked out over New York City for a second before turning to look at Angel, who was standing almost hesitantly in front of him.

“I’ve seen worse,” Harry finally said, meeting the vampire’s eyes. “And my friends say I have a people saving thing. Besides… distraction.”

“You’ve seen worse.”

“A friend dying right before my eyes. My parents dying to protect me when I was one. Voldemort coming back to life after taking some of blood and coming back… wrong. I think. I’m not so sure about that one but whatever. And… Dumbledore and my friends… I haven’t heard a single word about the wizarding world since I left for the summer. You’ve seen some things too, I suppose?”

“Done some things too,” Angel admitted, his eyes dull.

Harry stared at him, his green eyes narrowed. Angel stared back without comment.

“Killed people?”

“They called me the Scourge of Europe.”

“Ah. That kind of done things.”

“I can leave.”

“No. It’s alright. You haven’t killed me yet.”

“I could be planning on it,” Angel said, seeing Harry raise an eyebrow.

“You look like a thick breeze would knock you over,” Harry returned, his lips curling into a thin frown. “I take it you didn’t have a soul then.”

“No.”

“Now you do and… you’re what… feeling guilty? Is that why you’re starving yourself? I can feel something from you, something dark. Is that your… demon? Is that what vampires are?”

“Are there vampires in your world?”

“Ah… Well… There are werewolves,” Harry offered, shrugging. “The boyfriend of my godfather is a werewolf. I figure there are vampires somewhere.”

“Vampires in this world are demons. Or part demons. That’s what you sense. I did… He did… things that would make you scream and leave the room at a run.”

“Alright. Do you want to do those things now?”

“No!”

“Fine. Let’s get you some blood unless you want some of mine?”

“No. Please don’t make me do that,” Angel whispered, shaking back a step or two.

Harry held up his hands and pondered over Angel’s words. “I haven’t received any owl letter about me being expelled from Hogwarts and I would have if I was in the same world. What about… Dobby?”

Almost immediately Dobby appeared without a sound, smiling up at him widely. “What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry? Master Harry is not…”

Dobby trailed off as he turned to look at Angel. “Master Harry is in trouble?”

“No. I’m fine, Dobby. I just… What were you about to say?” Harry asked, watching as Angel’s eyes widened.

“Master Harry is not in the wizarding world,” Dobby finished, his eyes narrowing. “This is not the same world.”

“But how can you… if I’m not in the same world…”

“Dobby is tied to Mister Harry Potter,” Dobby remarked like there it was simple.

“Uhhh… right. You’re still working at Hogwarts, right? You’re enjoying that?”

“Dobby is very much enjoying working at Hogwarts. What can Dobby be doing for you and the master vampire?”

“Master vampire?” Harry mouthed, turning to look at Angel in question.

Angel shook his head as he looked on bemusedly at Dobby.

“Can you bring some animal blood in chilled packets and some clothes?” Harry asked, looking at Angel again. “And new clothes.”

“Dobby can be doing that, sir. Dobby will be right back.”

Harry let himself fall back down onto the bed as he yawned. 

Angel stared at the boy as he lay back down on the bed and took a step towards him, bringing himself to peer down into the boy’s eyes. Harry peered back up at him, poking him in the ribs. “You stink, you know that? Even Hedwig thinks you smell bad, don’t you girl?”

Angel raised an eyebrow and looked over to where the owl had gone back to sleep, sitting on the window perch. Her head was tucked into her feathers, quiet and content. He wished he could just do that, go to sleep without dreams. Without his demon pushing at its bars within his mind.

“Your owl is asleep. She doesn’t think I smell.”

“Does too.”

Angel grinned faintly, watched as the boy’s eyes drooped closed and headed over to the bathroom to bathe. “I don’t deserve this.”

“Yes, you do. Everyone deserves a helping hand now and then. Besides, I think you forgot the aforementioned people saving thing. I’m gonna go to sleep now.”

“I’ll keep watch,” Angel whispered before he stepped into the bathroom. 

“Thanks.”

When he got out of the rather nice shower, there was a bag waiting for him and clothes on the bed. He strode out of the bathroom, with only a towel hugging his hips on and peeked into the bag that lay on the table. It held bags and bags of blood, enough to last weeks, and it wasn’t even cold. Must have been a magic thing.

He was staring at it long enough to be startled when Harry cleared his throat. He peered up at the boy, who had sat up on the bed and was staring. 

“What?” Angel asked, meeting those bright green eyes and feeling entranced by them.

“You’re…” Harry trailed off, swallowed and then lay back down, muttering something under his breath. Angel idly ignored the words, half hearing something along the lines about attraction. “Those blood bags are under a preservation charm. Only say ‘phoenix’ and they’ll warm up and need to be eaten within an hour. I don’t know if this is a dream or not but Dobby’s pretty good about getting things. And hey, you don’t stink now.”

Angel’s lips twitched up into a faint grin and watched as Harry finally fell back asleep.

  
  


* * *

Harry woke up to the walls of his bedroom at the Dursleys, feeling Hedwig toddle over onto his legs. The sun came streaming in through the window and he was back in London. He rolled over in bed and pushed his head back into the pillow, wondering if Petunia would make him make breakfast for them again. It was the third time that week and he thought they had stopped.

“Hey, girl,” Harry murmured, reaching out to pet her wings and then jolting upright. He hadn’t woken up with a nightmare and he had… “Hedwig, did we really meet a vampire last night?”

Hedwig chirped and nipped at his knee.

“Angel. Merlin… I think I was… What if it was a dream? A twin hallucination?” Harry tried, sweeping the covers up and over him. “That’s possible right?”

Hedwig hooted in annoyance and whipped him with a wing. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine. It was real. What happened to us though? We traveled between… dimensions.”

“Potter!”

Harry shuddered and then steeled himself to get up.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry took in the sight in front of him, trying to see out through the bruises and bumps that Hermione’s spell had left him with. He could just barely see Ron beside him and Luna a couple of feet ahead, standing in front of Mr Ollivander but… There was nothing else in the basement of Malfoy Manor and… Hermione was up there screaming.

Ron flinched at another louder yell, his fists flexing, and Harry swore under his breath before reaching for the mirror shard stuffed into his sock. 

“Odd thing to keep in your sock, Harry,” Luna offered, her face bloody and her voice hoarse.

Harry met Luna’s eyes before glancing down into the mirror, seeing someone there that almost looked familiar. “Help us.”

* * *

  
  


Aberforth sighed as his heart skipped a beat and then shook his head. “Dobby?”

The elf appeared in front of him almost immediately, his big ears waving by his head. “What is Mister Dumbledore be wanting from Dobby?”

“Potter needs help. They’re in Malfoy Manor,” Aberforth remarked quietly, peering over at Ariana’s portrait. The portrait of his sister waved at him idly and his heart clenched within his chest.

Dobby instantly perked up, his eyes narrowing. “Mister Harry Potter needs help? Dobby will rescue them. Dobby… is going to get help first.”

Aberforth blinked as Dobby vanished on the spot and then sighed again. 

* * *

  
  


“Mister Angel?”

Angel swerved and struck out, his stake hitting the vamp straight in the heart. He watched idly as the vamp dusted and then wheeled around, expecting any of the Scoobies and seeing… nothing. He could see the entire cemetery from here, even the various smaller headstones even though the moon was not at its brightest and yet… he couldn’t see anything but he smelled...

Something tugged at his coat and he blinked as he peered down at the ground. At the… little creature that he had seen two years ago. The creature who… “Dobby?”

“Dobby is getting help for Harry. Mister Angel is a master vampire.”

Angel stared down at the creature. The creature… Dobby… stared back. “Did you just say that Harry needed help?”

“Mister Harry is in a war and got captured. Dobby can take Mister Angel to where he is. Dobby can even make sure that Angel doesn’t burn up like a candle.”

Angel stiffened. His demon pushed against the bounds that he usually kept it under, more than ready for another fight after killing the Master a month ago. The bloodlust rose and he swallowed against it. Buffy had left for LA for her father a week after school had gotten out, not even saying goodbye. He had occasionally stopped in to see Giles but since the Master’s death, the Hellmouth had been quiet.

Not too many vampires wanted to visit the city where the Slayer lived and killed the Master. The Anointed One though… posed a threat and Angel had a mind to keep an eye on that situation. 

“What are you anyway? I haven’t seen any of your kind before,” Angel remarked quietly, idly wondering how Harry looked after two years apart. 

“Dobby is a house elf. Angel is taking Dobby’s hand now,” Dobby said, his eyes looking up at Angel intently. He watched as Dobby held up his hand, waiting more than a little impatiently for Angel to make up his mind.

“And how exactly can you stop me from burning up like a candle?” Angel questioned, his eyes narrowing even as he held out his hand.

“Secret elf magic,” Dobby retorted, reaching up to grip Angel’s hand and then they  _ traveled _ between worlds, between space.

  
  


* * *

Harry paced in the basement, his hands in his pockets, his eyes on the stairs to the main floor of the mansion. Ron stood at the gate that blocked them off from the stairs, his fists clenched into his palms. Luna watched them with an airy look, her eyes widening minutely at something that only she could see. Mr Ollivander stood behind her, old and weary, and Harry idly remembered flipping through the Tales of Beedle the Bard and the Deathly Hallows just a couple of hours ago. 

Pettigrew disappeared up the stairs, behind Griphook, his silver hand flashing almost mockingly. Harry scowled and turned around only to startle at the sight behind him, his heart skipping a beat, if not several beats.

Dobby and… Angel?

“Angel… how are…” Harry trailed off, seeing Angel’s brown eyes narrowing. The vampire looked good… in fact, he looked a lot better than when Harry had last seen him. He looked energized, more relaxed and definitely more confident. Angel’s shoulders were loose, his hair loose on his head and not limp. His brown eyes were bright, interested in the people around him. The clothes he wore looked so much nicer than the clothes Harry had seen him wear when they had met two years ago. 

Angel grinned at him and dipped his head in a nod.

“Dobby is bringing backup. Dobby came to help Master Harry by bringing the master vampire.”

“Mate? Who…” Ron trailed off, his eyes wide and his face paling at the word vampire. “Dobby, you brought a vampire?”

“Dobby brought Harry’s friend to help.”

“Harry, vampires are--”

“I trust him,” Harry interrupted, taking a few steps to stand closer to Angel. “You came… to help?”

“I did. What’s going on here?”

“Let’s talk more when we’re safe. My best friend is up there being tortured,” Harry said, gesturing up the stairs. “We don’t have our wands here. How… fast are you?”

Angel’s lips twitched into a small wary grin even as a hint of yellow flashed through his eyes. “I’m fast. And yes, I can smell the blood from down here. I can even smell… something… Definitely a werewolf.”

Harry flinched and turned to look at Ron, who paled even more. “Are you willing to kill? I didn’t… You have a soul.”

“A soul yes but somethings are easy enough to do when it’s a best friend. Or when it’s war,” Angel remarked quietly. “Are you?”

“Wait a minute. A soul?” Ron echoed, looking back and forth between the two of them. “Harry, who is this?”

“Ron, this is Angel. Angel, this is Ron Weasley, my other best friend. I didn’t tell you about meeting him but that’s not the point here. Alright…” Harry met Angel’s eyes and then up at the stairs, thinking about Angel’s words. Was he willing to kill? Harry shook his head at the thought, knowing that he would need to kill Voldemort but… anyone else… If it was between life and death then yes. But… anything else... “We wait for Pettigrew to come back a second time and then… Dobby, take Luna and Mr Ollivander to--”

“Shell Cottage in Tinworth, Cornwall,” Ron interrupted, peering down at Dobby for the first time. “Take them to Shell Cottage.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and Ron shrugged. “Trust me.”

“I do,” Harry said. “Angel… I suppose do what you do best? If you don’t want to kill, just knock people out. That should remove people from the temporary playing field anyway. The werewolf is not on our side and pretty much everyone up there is out to kill us. Except… if you see a young, teenage boy with blond hair, don’t kill him. He’s--”

“Harry, Draco doesn’t give a shit about us,” Ron muttered, scowling.

“He’s…” Harry trailed off on a sigh. “His heart’s not in it though. He’s just scared for his family.”

Angel dipped his head in a nod and padded over to the gate, staying to the side and almost blending into the shadows. The vampire was quiet, making no sound as he moved, and Harry grinned a little, wishing he could be that quiet.

Dobby walked over to Luna and Mr Ollivander. 

Luna smiled, her eyes flicking between Harry and Angel before nodding to Dobby. “Ready when you are, sir.”

Dobby grinned. “Sir? I like this one already. Meet me at the top of the stairs in ten seconds.”

Luna held out her hand and Mr Ollivander held out his for Dobby to take. Harry watched as the three of them vanished and then followed Angel over to the gate, keeping to the side, out of sight. Ron stood on the other side of the hall, his knuckles white and flexing with the itch to hold a wand. 

“Someone’s coming,” Angel whispered, his face changing into… 

Harry blinked and watched as Angel’s eyebrows disappeared, as his face grew more angular and… demonic, he supposed. It made his heart race at the sight, remembering Angel’s words two years ago. Angel had done things before he had been cursed, been called the Scourge of Europe for it. Harry waited quietly and as soon as Pettigrew showed his face behind the gate, opening it up, Angel struck, quiet and fast.

Pettigrew didn’t even have the time to make a sound as he fell to the floor, unmoving, and Harry sucked in a breath. Pettigrew’s wand rolled around on the tile and Ron picked up, raising an eyebrow. Pettigrew was not breathing anymore, lying still on the floor with his neck at an awkward angle, dead. Harry closed his eyes briefly and then moved on.

“You take it,” Harry whispered, as he took the lead up the stairs. He saw Dobby appear at the top, the smile on the elf a little bloodthirsty. Angel stepped alongside him, lethal and quiet, and Harry was just a little bit intimidated. Or was it… Angel turned around to glance back at him and Harry blinked, his cheeks turning red as Angel looked at him pointedly. “I’ll steal a wand from someone else.”

Ron nodded and wrapped his fingers around the stolen wand tighter. 

Harry and Ron charged ahead, in the lead, folding at the last moment to let Angel past them. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, Harry immediately took in the sight of the living room of the manor, seeing Hermione lying limply on the floor in the center. Bellatrix was standing in front of Griphook, her wand at his throat, threatening the goblin.

Lucius and Narcissa stood off to the side, holding each other, their faces pale. Draco stood in front of them, his face pale and his eyes narrowed. A couple Snatchers stood at the far door, their wands tucked into their pockets. Greyback stood in between the Snatchers, half shifted, with fur crawling up his neck and arms. 

“Vampire,” Greyback spoke, his voice rough and growly and he pointed at them. “Potter!”

The growl next to them made Harry’s heart skip a beat and then race as Angel’s now yellow eyes flashed. Bellatrix turned around and yelped as Greyback charged. Angel swerved ahead, meeting Greyback halfway and colliding violently. Ron charged over to cast hexes at Lucius and Harry raced over to Draco, meeting the other boy’s eyes as he reached for the wand grasped in Draco’s fingers.

A squeal echoed in the hall as Angel fought with Greyback, throwing the werewolf into a stone pillar easily. Harry didn’t turn to watch them fight as Draco stiffened at something and in that instant, Harry yanked the wand away. Draco grabbed out for it but Harry immediately pulled back, running back to where Ron was.

The Snatchers ran towards them and Harry cast a jinx at one of them, hitting the man square in the face. He cast another blasting curse at the other, causing them to explode and fly backwards. A strangled roar sounded in the hall and then was immediately cut off as Angel tore Greyback’s head clean off.

Harry blinked and swallowed before running over to Hermione and Ron, casting another blasting curse at Bellatrix. Dobby appeared behind them and summoned Narcissa’s wand right as the woman was pointing at them.

Bellatrix gasped and coughed, glaring at Dobby. “How dare you take a witch’s wand? How dare you defy your masters?”

Dobby smiled and Harry cast a shield charm between himself and her, seeing Angel run over towards them. He pulled Hermione back with him and reached out to yank Ron with him as well. Griphook ran behind them as well, reaching up for Dobby’s hand. 

“Dobby has no masters! Dobby is a free elf! Dobby came to rescue Harry Potter and his friends!”

Harry held out his hand to Angel, taking in the face of the demon on his friend, and giving Hermione over to Ron. Angel grasped his hand, stepped just a little in front of Harry, presenting his back to Bellatrix, and then Dobby pulled them out. 

* * *

  
  


Harry sucked in a tight breath as they landed on a beach, the sun low in the sky, and sat up, looking around for… “Hermione! Ron!”

Dobby stood next to him, his breaths fast as he smiled. Harry grinned faintly as he saw Ron tighten his arms around Hermione and turned to look at Angel, whose face had gone back to normal, human, and then he stiffened as Angel sucked in a tight breath. Harry took two steps, closing the distance between them as Angel fell, a knife sticking out of his back. “Angel!”

“I think that woman was a little pissed,” Angel muttered, his eyes blinking rapidly as he looked up into the sun. The knife stuck out of his back, angling towards Angel’s heart, and Harry swore under his breath. “Been a while since I’ve seen the sun and lived to tell the tale.”

Harry slipped an arm around Angel’s waist and flicked him in the shoulder, his heart galloping away in his chest. “You’re not dying. Why… Dobby, did you do…”

“Dobby is using secret elf magic to keep Mister Angel from not exploding,” Dobby explained. 

“I’d rather not go all explodey,” Angel muttered, falling limp against Harry’s side. “Gotta get back to Buffy.”

“Alright. No one’s getting explodey here. I hope,” Harry argued, wrinkling his nose at the thought and wondering who or what a Buffy was. “Much less the vampire in the group. Come on. Ron… whose cottage is this?”

Ron grinned wearily as he looked between Harry and Angel. “It’s Bill and Fleur’s. They should have…”

Harry glanced up at the cottage, his eyes widening as Ron’s brother came running out, wand drawn. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sight and then focused on half carrying Angel towards safety.

  
  


* * *

“Angel…” Harry trailed off, his green eyes narrowed in worry. “You need blood, don’t you?”

Angel nodded as he grit his teeth against the pain and his own demon. Angelus was not making this easy, seeing the boy in front of him all alive and with a strong beating heart. But then again… Angelus had become… interested in the boy. This world of wizards and witches were unlike anything he had ever seen before. If it weren’t for the soul, he would have already tasted the boy and perhaps turned him.

With the soul, he was trying his damndest to not look at the beating of Harry’s pulse point on his neck, trying not to take a deep breath and smell the blood pulsing right in front of him.

“You’re still stubborn,” Harry muttered, standing at the foot of the bed where Angel lay. “Could you die from this? From losing too much blood?”

“No,” Angel muttered, hissing as the bed was jostled a little bit. He could hear movement in the other rooms of the cottage, smell the strange scent of the goblin in the room across from this one. The bandage that Harry had wrapped around the wound pulled but stayed where it was. The knife that Bellatrix had thrown had been cleaned and wrapped up in paper, put on the bedside table. “I’ve had worse.”

“I bet. You never did tell me how old you are,” Harry muttered, moving over to sit down on the bed, by Angel’s side. 

“Roughly 250 years old.”

Angel heard Harry suck in a tight breath before heaving a sigh. 

“Angel… I’m offering you my blood, if you want it. You helped save us. You should get something out of the deal.”

“I’m alright, Harry. I just need rest,” Angel murmured, turning on his side and flinching as pain reared up from his chest. “I haven’t tasted human in…”

A hand grasped his shoulder and squeezed. “You’re not well enough to go back to your world. And I don’t want to risk Dobby’s life again to send him for blood.”

“You don’t understand,” Angel croaked, finally turning back around to look up into Harry’s eyes. “I could kill you. I’m not… My control isn’t the greatest right now.”

“My life has not been mine for the past couple of years,” Harry retorted, flicking his forehead. “Harry, compete in the Triwizard Tournament, where you might die, or you’ll lose your magic. Harry, Voldemort is your problem now. Go find his horcruxes. Harry, you’re a kid. You shouldn’t know what’s going on in the wizarding world. I’m seventeen years old and my life’s been threatened several times since I was one. I’m choosing to offer you my blood, Angel. Besides… with the magic in my blood… it should be pretty powerful, compared to regular human blood.”

Angel swore and didn’t breathe for a few minutes as Harry held out a wrist towards him. There was a look in Harry’s eyes, exhausted and dull as they were, that reminded Angel of Buffy. 

“Use your magic to push me off if you feel even the slightest bit faint,” Angel murmured, his eyes narrowing in concentration as his stomach growled and curled with thirst. “And stay still. Harry… don’t be alarmed if you grow aroused. It’s a normal reaction.”

Harry nodded even as his cheeks reddened, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. Angel slowly sat up, being careful not to twist and turn, and grasped Harry’s wrist, meeting the boy’s eyes. There was no hesitation in Harry’s eyes but the boy’s breath did hitch as Angel leaned down and inhaled, licking Harry’s wrist, once twice and then changed. He bit into the warm skin underneath his mouth and nearly purred as the blood of the boy dripped into his mouth. 

Angel swallowed and closed his eyes as the taste of the boy filled his mouth, as he heard Harry’s breath speed up. The scent of arousal slipped through the room as he gulped down another mouthful of blood, of rich, powerful blood. There was energy in this blood, power that he hadn’t encountered before and Angelus howled, enjoying being able to taste human blood again. Angel fought it down and swallowed again, reveling in the blood that filled his mouth and reaching out with an arm to pull Harry closer. He could hear Harry gasp, his heart stuttering in his chest, feel the wound on his own chest begin to knit together quicker, easier than it had minutes before. 

“Angel…” Harry whispered, wrapping his other arm around Angel. His voice was faint but rough, filled with desire and heat and everything that Angel wanted. He reached down and traced a hand over Harry’s hard cock through his jeans, rubbed in just a way that made… Harry let out a strangled groan and came as Angel swallowed again, licked over the wound so that it would close and finally pulled back, breathing heavily. 

As he pulled back, struggling to hold, he took in the sight of Harry, seeing the boy breathing hard. Harry stared at him and Angel froze for a second before Harry reached out, tracing his fingers over the demonic edges of his face. Fingers wiped the blood off from his lips and Angel swallowed, leaning into Harry’s palm briefly before withdrawing.

“Thank you,” Angel whispered, staring right into Harry’s eyes as the boy tilted his head in thought. Harry stayed still for a second before reaching out, cupping his chin and leaning in. Angel met him halfway, pressing his lips to Harry’s lightly, as another hand reached down to palm his own hard cock.

Angel groaned and rocked into Harry’s hand, meeting the boy’s eyes as they moved together. It didn’t take long for him to feel that particular burst of light as he came, already helped along by the pleasure of drinking blood straight from a warm body. He breathed through it, leaning against the boy in front of him, who was almost in his lap. His eyes closed as fingers curled into his hair, gripping just a little tightly.

“You alright?” Harry finally asked.

“Yeah. You were right,” Angel returned, opening his eyes to meet Harry’s. “Your blood is more powerful. My demon hasn’t tasted anything like it.”

“Should I feel flattered?” Harry asked, his lips curling into a grin. 

Angel snorted and shook his head. “No. I should be getting back to Sunnydale though.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Sunnydale? Is that where you’re living now?”

“There’s a Hellmouth underneath the town,” Angel explained, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. Harry leaned back too, shuffling over so that he leaned against Angel. “The Slayer lives there too.”

“Slayer? Hellmouth?”

“Will you be alright if I leave now?” Angel questioned, taking a deep breath and smelling the boy next to him, memorizing his scent. He could feel the boy’s blood rush through him, sparking throughout his nerves and lighting him up with life. 

“I think so. Voldemort has horcruxes that we’re trying to find so I can kill him but yeah. Thank you,” Harry said, quiet and a little hoarse. “If it wasn’t you, it’d probably have been one of us who got knifed in the back.”

“You’re welcome,” Angel replied. “Did Dobby… remove his magic? Is that something you can tell?”

Harry turned to look at him before narrowing his eyes. His eyes glowed faintly before Harry shook his head. “There’s no magic on you except for your demon. Why?”

“I don’t want to be… tempted,” Angel said.

“Ah. I think I understand. Dobby!”

Dobby appeared before them, on the bed, and looked between the two of them. The elf grinned and held out his hand. “Mister Angel ready to go back?”

“I am.”

“You’re gonna have to tell me about what a Hellmouth is sometime,” Harry remarked, grinning slightly. “Or what a Buffy is.”

Angel smiled. “It’s a who and Buffy is the Slayer. Hellmouth is.. Self explanatory.”

“Mouth of hell? It sounds… dodgy.”

“You sound like Spike,” Angel muttered, sighing. 

“Spike?”

“My Childe. He’s from Britain too.”

“Does Childe mean what I think it means? Did you turn him? He have a soul too?”

“Yes to the first question and no to the soul question. It’s just me,” Angel explained. “Well…”

“You need to be going. Yeah.”

“Be careful,” Angel said, crossing his arms and reaching out for Dobby’s hand. 

“I will. You be careful too.”


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of months after defeating and killing Voldemort and Harry was absolutely sure that something had happened. His magic had exploded in power. He didn’t need a wand anymore. Sometimes shadows pooled around him when he was upset. And he could swear that he heard the rustling of wings nearby at different points, like when he had been about to go to sleep that one time last week. Or when he had woken up after sleeping for two days after the last battle.

The elder wand coming back to him after he had put it back in Dumbledore’s tomb. The resurrection stone floating back to him, invisible to everyone else, but not to him. The cloak settling further around his shoulders like he had called it, shimmering in his gaze. That time he had run into one of the last few Snatchers and was fairly sure that he had gotten hit with a killing curse. Again. And survived without any scratches.

He sighed and looked out over Hogwarts from the astronomy tower, idly wondering how Angel was doing. He wondered… Harry glanced behind him and then pictured Angel, drawing on what the vampire felt like to him, dark, demonic and yet steady. And apparated, the elder wand slipping itself into his palm.

He slipped out from the shadows in front of a manor that looked big, dark and empty. Harry felt like he had just used different muscles than he was used to, almost like he was in a new body or using new power. He closed his eyes and breathed in, not seeing the shadows pooling around him, not seeing the way his eyes glowed darkly. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, as the elder wand thrummed in his pocket, as the cloak wrapped itself around his shoulders. Harry rolled his eyes at the appearance of the two, as the stone dropped itself into his pocket.

He had tried to leave the wand in Dumbledore’s tomb multiple times, tried to leave the stone in the Forest. Neither stone nor wand stayed where he had put them. Maybe Angel knew what was going on with him but… He supposed he just wanted quiet, away from the paparazzi and the wizarding world.

The rustling of leaves drew his attention back to the mansion in front of him. The empty mansion. Empty except… for the multiple… blips on his magical radar, that might have been related to the Hallows. The blips that felt like the way Angel did, dark and demonic and… Harry raised an eyebrow and walked up to the gate, glancing up at the light of the moon above him. 

It was a dark night in this world, like it had been in his, but this one… had a Hellmouth. Like how Angel had said… The mouth of hell. And now… Harry could feel it. Dark and ominous, ancient, with roots dipping down to the center of the earth beneath this very ground. It felt dormant now, asleep, but Harry made a mental note to keep an eye on it. He shivered and pushed open the gate, peering up at the greystone mansion as he walked to the door, nudging his way inside quietly.

He closed his eyes and reached out with his magic, the elder wand thrumming in his palm, and then opened them just as quickly as he was pushed up against the door. Angel looked at him, an arm pressed up against the door by his head, face human but… There was something… He didn’t feel like he had the last two times they had met up. Harry eyed the vampire in front of him before his eyes narrowed, realizing what was different.

“I was wondering if I would see you again, little wizard,” Angel remarked, his eyes more than just flickering yellow. 

“Angelus.”

The vampire smirked, baring fangs that were sharp, and nodded. “So you know it’s me.”

Harry sucked in a breath, raising an eyebrow. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see two other vampires, one man and one woman, both without the bright presence of a soul, just like Angel now was. “I just have one question. I think.”

“Do you now?” Angelus whispered, leaning in to take a deep breath. Harry stood absolutely motionless, taking in the leather pants that the man was wearing now and the form fitting shirt. He licked his suddenly dry lips at the sight, wondering at the change in fashion sense. Angelus… looked like a predator, or he supposed, a predator with the face of an angel. He looked gorgeous and Harry pondered what he must have looked like back before Angelus had had his soul restored. Back when Angelus had been the Scourge of Europe. His heart skipped several beats at the mental image and the sight in front of him, Angelus standing before him. “I have so many more questions that I think I’ll start with--”

Angelus stilled, his eyes flicking yellow and staying that way for several seconds, his nostrils flaring. 

“Hey, mate, who’s this? Dinner? Did you order dinner for us? You’re such a caring sire. For your poor, wounded Spike.”

Harry blinked and met Angelus’ eyes, seeing the vampire inhale again. “You want some?”

Angelus stared at him, his face still human but Harry figured it was just barely. He had no doubts as to who was looking at him, man or demon, and it was definitely demon. 

“You want to introduce me to your… Childe? Or whatever you call it?” Harry asked, his eyes narrowing before he grinned. “Or are we going to have a problem here?”

“The Slayer has a problem with me,” Angelus finally remarked, smiling in a way that meant that the problem was likely more of the violent variety. And more of the innocent people dying more frequently variety. “She cried so much when I killed her Watcher’s girlfriend. Her death was delightful but yours… will be easy.”

“Hmm.... Been there, done that, demon boy,” Harry offered before shaking his head. “The dying bit, not the killing people bit. I’m not particularly interested in becoming a vampire, just for the record. No offense to Angel or to either of you two.”

Angelus’ eyes narrowed dangerously and he leaned in further, invading more of Harry’s personal space. “And how did you die… if it wasn’t in this world?”

“Hey, Angelus, care to share with the group? You can’t keep dinner to yourself, mate. Me and Dru over here are hungry.”

“Spike! Stay out of this!”

“Yeah? Make me!”

The female vampire giggled airily and Harry twitched, taking in the woman’s dark eyes. 

Angelus growled and an answering growl filled the air before Harry sucked in a tight breath, watching as Angelus turned and stalked towards the man in the wheelchair. The guy in the wheelchair had short platinum blonde hair, gelled back curls of it and bright blue eyes, bright irritated eyes. 

“You’d be Spike then,” Harry guessed, meeting those blue eyes and grinning a little.

“And who’s asking?” Spike questioned, a hint of yellow flickering in his eyes as he looked Harry over. 

“Friend of demon boy here,” Harry said, gesturing to Angelus with a thumb. “And who’s this?”

“Oi, Angelus, you never said you were friends with a human,” Spike commented, crossing his arms. “First you’re friends with the Slayer and then you fell in love--”

Angelus growled again as he stopped in front of Spike, planting a foot on the chair in the space between Spike’s legs. Growling echoed in the mansion, growing in volume. “I did not fall in love with the Slayer, Spike!”

“I notice you didn’t deny being friends with me,” Harry said, his lips twitching up into an amused grin.

Angelus hissed and turned to glare at him. Harry winked at him and the vampire scowled.

“Oh, the human here is no longer human,” the woman said, her eyes moving up to the ceiling and then down to the ground. “But he smells wonderful. It’s making me purr.”

Harry tilted his head and facepalmed as he realized what the woman was, in addition to being a vampire. “She’s a seer, isn’t she? Angelus! You turned a seer! That’s just… wrong.”

“She’s mine!” Spike exclaimed, his eyes narrowing even as he glared up at Angelus.

“I never said she was mine,” Harry retorted, rolling his eyes. “Who sired her?”

“I sired Drusilla,” Angelus remarked slowly, not even taking his eyes off of Spike. “The human wizard is mine, Spike. You don’t drink from him, ever.”

“Boys,” Harry said, walking over to the opposite end of the hall in front of him. The mansion… hall in front of him was sparsely decorated and furnished, which didn’t particularly surprise him. These were vampires and he suspected… they didn’t have very much care for furniture. He leaned against the fireplace and sighed. “Thank Merlin Voldemort wasn’t a demon. He’d never get anything done. All with the possessiveness. Though what with marking me as his equal… Maybe he was.”

Angelus’ growling grew even louder at those words and Harry snorted.

“If I irritate you enough, will you stop growling at Spike?” Harry finally questioned, glaring at Angelus’ back. “You’re a possessive bastard. We get it. I’ve dealt with my fair share of possessive bastards.”

“Yeah, stop growling at me,” Spike retorted, reaching up to poke Angelus’ forehead. Harry could see more than a little amusement in Spike’s eyes, as if he was egging Angelus on and wanting the outcome, whatever that was. “If he’s not dinner then I need someone to bring me a human.”

“I’ll bring you dinner, Spike,” Drusilla trilled, her voice high. “Nice, ripe teenager in the clouds. Wizards and witches and hallows. It’s so cozy in the black.”

Harry blinked and watched as Drusilla walked out through the back doors of the mansion. It looked like they led out to a garden, to a yard that had a stone fountain and a few statues. “Hallows. What do I smell like to you two?”

“Smells like complicated dinner, that’s what. Oi!”

Angelus reached out fast and curled his fingers around Spike’s neck, yanking the man out of the wheelchair. Spike smirked and leaned in, pressing his mouth to Angelus’, a growl leaving his own throat.

“Well...” Harry trailed off, blinking and licking his lips. “I only half expected this.”

Neither Spike or Angelus appeared to hear him as they pressed into each other deeper, further. Spike wrapped his arms around Angelus, digging his nails into the other man’s back. Angelus hissed and kicked the wheelchair out of the way, as Spike hung on, moving backwards easily. 

“By sire…” Harry trailed off. “Angelus… were you fucking him when you sired him?”

“Right in one,” Angelus spoke, grinning as Spike growled, pulling off Angelus’ shirt and digging his nails into Angelus’ bare back. “William just looked oh so… pretty.”

“You want me to leave you two to it?” Harry questioned, his heart beating like it wanted to gallop out of his chest. 

“Blood and sex, mate,” Spike offered, smirking as he peered around Angelus to look at Harry. “We’re vampires.”

“Ah.”

“Watch,” Angelus said, though his statement had the ring of an order to it and Harry blinked, heat growing in the pit of his stomach as he watched. Angelus stalked forward as the two vampires clawed at each other and Spike hit the wall behind him with a loud crack, making a rupture appear in the wall. 

“Okay…” Harry trailed off, whispering a quiet repairo under his breath and watching as the wall repaired itself instantly. He spoke another word or two, watched as the walls around them glowed and then darkened, strengthening the foundations with his own power. “Just how much property damage usually happens when vampires have sex?”

Spike hissed and Angelus growled again, satisfaction and possessiveness filling the man’s voice. Harry heard clothing rip, felt his heart ratchet up, his cock harden at the sight of Angelus thrusting into Spike with one strike. Harry swore and took a hesitant step forward before stopping right at Angelus’ back, reached out and let go.

Angelus shivered in front of him and Spike stilled, goosebumps rising on both men’s skin. 

“ _Death._ You stink of death,” Spike muttered, his eyes widening, his pupils blown, and groaned at a particularly hard thrust as Angelus continued to move. “What… Fuck!”

“Something else,” Harry answered, swearing again as Angelus snaked an arm around to yank him closer. “I was going to ask Angel here about it but hey…”

“Enough talking, lover,” Angelus retorted, his arm circling around to rip through Harry’s jeans to grasp his cock. Harry sucked in a tight breath, slumping into the vampire in front of him. “More fucking. I want to get the taste of Slayer out of my body.”

Harry nodded, his breath hitching and heart racing. When Angelus’ cold skin touched him, he shivered with it and released his hold on his magic. Shadows pooled around the three of them and he swore he could hear what could have been purring coming from both Angelus and Spike. He bucked up into the fingers that held him and slipped his own arm to trace where Angelus’ cock disappeared, meeting Spike’s eyes as he did.

The wall groaned but held as they moved, as Angelus bit into Spike’s neck as he came. Spike moaned and bucked into the vampire, into Harry’s fingers, and slid back against the wall, breathing, as Angelus slipped out of him. Angelus watched as Harry’s fingers moved, twisting over Spike and heard the other vampire suck in an unnecessary breath. The boy had made sure Spike had come as well, bringing Angelus’ childe along with him. And by the look in Spike’s eyes, the vampire had noticed it as well.

Harry pressed a hand against Angelus’ back as the man turned around, his eyes fully yellow but his face still human. Angelus peered at him, licking his bloody mouth, and then held his wrist to his mouth, slitting into his own skin with a fang. Harry sucked in a breath as he watched Angelus hold out his dripping wrist.

“Care for a taste?” Angelus questioned, his eyes narrowing and flashing with some emotion. Maybe it was curiosity. Maybe it was territorial. “I’ve never smelled your kind before. Not in this world and I’ve traveled miles.”

Harry blinked and Angelus smirked at him, his yellow eyes flicking pointedly to Harry’s still hard cock. “You’d let me taste your blood. I thought vampires were possessive of their blood.”

“I am,” Angelus whispered, leaning into Harry’s space as he continued to hold out his wrist. “You said you didn’t know what was happening.”

Harry met Angelus’ eyes before glancing to his bloody wrist. “I won’t become a vampire by doing this.”

“No. That’s a bit more… intimate,” Angelus murmured, leering at him. Harry snorted at his words, his heart skipping a beat at the heat in Angelus’ eyes. “Make up your mind, Harry. In the Slayer’s words, becoming a vampire is a suckfest.”

“Ahaha!” Spike retorted, drawing both of their attention to him. “Using the Slayer’s own words--”

“Spike, shut up,” Angelus hissed.

Harry slowly reached out, meeting those yellow eyes, and drew Angelus’ wrist to his mouth. “You know… on second thought… if I need to die again to talk to...”

Angelus stared at him, at the boy he had seen twice now. The human boy who smelled of power, of wild power that made him want to drink his blood. And now there was no soul to hold him back, no pesky soul. He wondered what Harry would be like as a vampire. Angelus had figured that this boy would be too righteous, too human to play with him. And boy, had he been wrong. He had seen the way the boy’s pupils had blown when Angelus had invited him to play, to watch as he fucked Spike.

Harry reached out his other hand to press into Angelus’ chest, drawing his attention. Warmth slithered into his chest and Angelus scowled, tried to back away only to be caught in those eyes and that power. “Alright, demon boy. You want to make me into a vampire? Go ahead.”

Angelus grinned and reached out, curling his non bleeding hand around Harry’s neck and drew him in like a lover. Harry raised an eyebrow, dropped Angelus’ wrist and curled a hand around his neck. Angelus blinked at the touch, feeling Harry’s fingers tighten around his neck.

“Possessive goes both ways,” Harry remarked idly, shrugging, his eyes narrowing.

Angelus smirked and leaned in, scenting warm skin and struck. He heard Harry gasp, heard the human boy’s heart race as he swallowed blood, gulping down rich power, life. It took a minute, two minutes before the boy’s heart began to slow, to fade, and Angelus hesitated, pondering what to do with the boy’s body. He pulled away at the last moment and then slit his wrist again, dribbling his own blood into the boy’s mouth.

The boy’s bright green eyes had dulled and his head lulled down onto Angelus’ forearm. His knees had buckled, leaving him slumping against Angelus’ chest. Blood trickled into Harry’s mouth and the boy swallowed, gulping down several gulpfuls before Angelus pulled away, picked the boy up and placed him on the table in the corner of the room.

“Uh… you’re kind of glowing, mate,” Spike pointed out, gesturing to him. “It’s a good look.”

Angelus rolled his eyes and glanced down at himself, hearing the boy’s heart stop for good. Shadows continued to pool around the boy, like he was an abyss or black hole and he was pulling every dark thing towards him, even in death. The boy’s blood had tasted like death, reminding him of waking up that first night and crawling out of his grave.

“Oooh, did daddy make another vampire?”

He turned around and grinned, watching as Drusilla stalked in with a teenage girl. The girl’s eyes were wide with fright and she didn’t look a thing like Buffy or Willow. Angelus smirked and peered over at Harry’s body before making up his mind. “Dru, you two stay here. I’ve got some business with the Slayer tonight.”

“Again?” Spike questioned, his eyes narrowing. “I thought we were making plans tonight.”

“Dru and I are still making plans,” Angelus corrected, flicking Spike on his forehead. “You can’t get out of that chair without tripping and falling.”

“You fucked me out of this chair,” Spike argued, his eyes flashing yellow.

“Sex doesn’t take too much,” Angelus retorted before walking over to Harry’s body and picking him up. The boy was not as light as he remembered but then again, he remembered the human boy helping Angel to the cottage in his world. He scowled at the memory of his soul and stalked out of the mansion.

* * *

  
  


_“So… what… I’m immortal?”_

_“You’re the Master. You’re so much more than that,” Death remarked, from where it sat in the swirly fog. “You are me.”_

* * *

  
  


Buffy took one look at the body of the boy behind her house and closed her eyes, her heart aching. The morning sun blinded her behind her eyelids, strong and steady. Her fingers clenched in her pockets, her right gripping the stake tightly enough that there would be wood cuts in her skin. Angelus. Angelus had done this.

There were twin puncture marks on the boy’s neck and blood on the boy’s mouth, evidence of the boy drinking blood. Probably involuntarily. That was what her first Watcher had told her of what happened during the change. Buffy sighed and stared down at the boy numbly, her cheeks reddening slightly at the boy’s bare chest. There were a few marks on the skin, in addition to the scar on his forehead and old knife wound on his shoulder.

Buffy reached out to touch the boy’s body, getting ready to cover it until she could get help to move him when the boy’s fingers moved. She yelped and jumped back when the boy’s eyes opened, revealing bright green, as he breathed quickly and shallowly. He pushed himself away, meeting her eyes fast and easy, and then he tilted his head in confusion.

“Uh… I suppose you’d be Buffy, wouldn’t you?”

The English accent wasn’t unfamiliar but she still didn’t… “You’re not a vampire.”

“No… I expected this. Ugh. It feels like the post dentist feel, cotton mouth,” the boy muttered before he scowled. “So… I can’t die.”

“You were dead.”

Buffy stared at him and drew out her stake, flipping it around in her fingers. “Who are you? You don’t feel dead to me.”

“Well, that’s great. I’m Harry. And… you’re the Slayer, right?”

“Yeah. How come you were dead one minute and not the next?”

“It was an experiment,” Harry answered, sighing and sitting up. He flicked his fingers and then glanced up into the sky. Buffy followed his gaze before blinking at the sight of a shirt appearing out of thin air. She watched as he drew it on, pulling his arms through the sleeves. “I should have figured Angelus would have used me to freak you out though.”

Buffy sucked in a breath and tightened the grip she had on Mr Pointy. “Angelus.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry,” Harry offered quietly. “If I knew more about souls… I’d be of more help. As it is, I have to figure this out on my own.”

“Souls… What… what do you mean?”

“It’s a long, complicated story,” Harry said, shrugging and standing up. “Sucks being the Chosen One and all that.”

Buffy’s lips twitched up at Harry’s words and he raised an eyebrow. He held out a hand and she took it, letting him help her up. 

“Where are you from anyway? Not Sunnydale,” Buffy said, her eyes narrowing as he sighed.

“Not from around here,” Harry explained wearily. “I have to go back home though. Gotta check in with my friends. I… Angel… He’s been a friend to me for a couple of years. Keep me posted?”

“Couple of years?”

“We met before you two did, I think,” Harry said, as he drew something… a mirror out of one of his pockets and handed it to her. He muttered a few words under his breath and then gestured for her to take it. “In New York. He looked awful and then last year… something changed. I think it was you.”

“Did Angelus think he was turning you?”

Harry stared at her briefly as she took the mirror. “It’s spelled to be unbreakable and if you lose it, it’ll make its way back. Just say my name and I’ll appear. It’s like a phone but not.”

“Us Chosen ones, huh?” Buffy tried, gripping the mirror and turning it around in her fingers. 

“Yep.”

Buffy nodded idly as she examined the mirror and when she looked back up, Harry was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dinner’s almost ready.”

“So… your point being…”

Buffy glared at him through the mirror. “It’s Thanksgiving.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the Slayer. “Thanksgiving.”

“Yeah. You’re a Brit. You haven’t experienced our Thanksgiving yet. Or… Do they have Thanksgiving in your world? Is that still a thing?”

Harry snorted and nodded. “It’s exactly the same, Buffy. I’ll be there in a few minutes. You get into a fight?”

Buffy huffed and brushed her hand against the cut on her forehead. “Native American spirit wanted revenge against us colonists. Nothing special except I made a bear.”

“You get the weirdest things in Sunnydale,” Harry remarked, shrugging and tucking the elder wand behind an ear. “Give me a few minutes.”

“Don’t I know it,” Buffy argued before smiling. “See you soon. We’re at Giles’ place.”

Harry closed the connection and turned to look at Ron and Hermione, who were looking at him curiously. He hadn’t told them much of the world he had visited three times now but they knew of Angel and Buffy. Granted Ron had actually met Angel but they were still hesitant. Worried. He remembered Buffy calling him a year and a few months ago, a month after they had met, to say that Angel had been sent to a hell dimension. Angel, not Angelus. 

Remembered getting another call three months after that first one to say that Angel was back. A year later and Buffy called to say that Angel had left for Los Angeles.

“Buffy apparently wants me to experience American Thanksgiving,” Harry remarked, glancing over at Rose. His goddaughter giggled at a flying stuffed dragon, batting at it as it flew around her head. 

“Did I hear something about a spirit?” Hermione questioned, her eyes narrowing in thought. “Native American?”

“Buffy’s the Slayer. She attracts the same amount of trouble I attract,” Harry explained, snorting at the thought.

“You do attract a lot, mate,” Ron said, reaching out to make sure Rose wouldn’t hurt herself trying to jump up to catch the toy. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Most of it was while Voldemort was still around doing his thing. I don’t still attract trouble, do I?”

Hermione and Ron both looked at him pointedly and Harry laughed, standing up and stretching a little. It had been a long day at the Ministry and it still would be a while until the wizarding world was back to normal, whatever normal was. Hermione had taken a position in the minister’s office, in Kingsley’s office, and Ron had become an auror. Harry… had taken the year and a half to learn about what he had become. Traveling the world here and visiting different wizarding countries to find out more about the Hallows. More about what Death had told him.

“Anyway… I’ll be back,” Harry said, tilting his head in thought. “I’ll probably stay longer too. See how Angel’s doing in LA.”

“I thought that vampire died,” Ron said, his nose wrinkling. “You didn’t say much the last time you saw him.”

“Yeah. I didn’t say much because I was… preoccupied. Demon boy tried to turn me into a vampire and all I got out of it was a talk with Death.”

Hermione and Ron stared at him. Hermione blinked. Ron’s mouth opened and then closed before opening again.

“Harry! You let him turn you into a vampire?” Ron exclaimed, his eyes widening.

“I said he tried! I knew he wouldn’t succeed!” Harry retorted, gesturing to himself. “I’m unkillable, alright? That’s what Death said. I mastered the Hallows.”

Hermione flinched. “You said earlier that Angel had a soul though. He wouldn’t have…”

“He lost it,” Harry offered, running a hand through his hair. “Don’t know how but I suppose his soul is… not permanent. And I had other things going through my mind at the time.”

Hermione sighed and Ron rolled his eyes. 

“I might be able to…” Harry trailed off, his thoughts whirling. “I learned quite a lot over the past year and a half. Death isn’t that much of a help in that department but… I need to talk to Angel.”

“Harry, what’s going on? What’s really going on?”

“I don’t know. I don’t even know why I traveled to that universe in the first place,” Harry argued, frowning. “Must be another Death thing or it could be an Angel thing. Souled vampire and all that. I don’t even know if their universe has a… Death.”

“Just be careful,” Hermione finally said, smiling faintly, her eyes softening. 

“I will. I don’t think Thanksgiving is too dangerous,” Harry said, meeting Hermione’s smile with one of his own.

“I don’t know, mate. The Yanks have their own rituals,” Ron muttered. “Right dangerous some of them.”

Harry snorted and Hermione laughed.

* * *

Harry slipped through shadows from his world to Buffy's and landed in a courtyard. Apartments spread out around him in the dark and Harry looked up at the building, seeing the old stone apartments, and then followed the trail of power that was Buffy. It was about 5 pm, with the sun having fallen an hour or two ago, and the moon was just about to make its journey through the sky. He glanced up at the dark sky and ventured over to knock on the door, making sure he looked at least a little presentable. No blood on his shirt, no rips or tears in his clothes.

The cloak thrummed with power as it fit itself into one of his pockets and the wand sang. The stone had long been swallowed up by him, his power eagerly letting it in and seemingly feeding off it. The ghosts of Hogwarts had started to become more attracted to him in the past year or two, ever since he had become the master of the hallows. He hadn’t had the time to realize it during the battle but now… 

Buffy answered the door and grinned at him, opening it wide enough so that he could step in. Harry returned her smile with one of his as he looked around at the various people in the living room and kitchen. A table sat in the dining room, one long enough to fit six people. It certainly wasn’t the biggest dining table he had seen but as his eyes roamed around the apartment, he blinked. 

“What’s Spike doing here?” Harry asked, his eyes narrowing as he spotted the vampire. Spike was tied to a chair and… “And why does he have arrows sticking out of him?”

Buffy’s lips twitched up as she snorted. “Warfare with the spirit. It’s really too bad that none of them hit his heart.”

“I heard that!” Spike yelled, his blue eyes widening as he saw Harry. “Hey, it’s the wizard. It’s… You’re not a vampire.”

“How does Spike know you?” Buffy questioned, looking between him and Spike, suspiciously. 

“When I was… meeting with Angelus, I met Spike,” Harry offered, crossing his arms as Buffy’s friends came out of the kitchen to see what the fuss was about. He met Spike’s eyes, seeing the man’s hollow cheeks and skin that was paler than normal for a vampire. He gave Spike a slow once over and knew Spike was watching him, as he raised an eyebrow. The man was thin, almost skin and bones and… What the fuck was going on? “Why is he here and tied up? And why hasn’t someone removed those arrows?”

“I thought it would be obvious. He’s a vampire,” Buffy said, shrugging. “Vampire without a soul. Come on. Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Buffy, who’s this?” 

“Giles, this is the guy I was telling you about,” Buffy explained, gesturing to Harry. “The wizard. Harry, this is Rupert Giles, my… former Watcher. Harry, this is Xander, Willow and Anya.”

Harry sucked in a sharp breath, glancing between Buffy and… Giles and the others. Willow had some… power around her but not enough that he would think her a threat. Her magical power was the size of a small puddle compared to his but then again… her’s felt uneven, rough. Likely a witch who hadn’t been born with it. Xander was normal, just human, though he looked a little pale, like he had been sick recently. And Anya... “Anya… you’re… not human, are you?”

“I am now. It’s very weird,” Anya retorted, blinking as she studied him. “Ex vengeance demon. You’re the new Death, aren’t you?”

“I suppose so,” Harry answered, sighing. He remembered what Drusilla had said about him and then scowled. “How’d you know?”

“I heard things. Demon gossip.”

“Death?” Buffy repeated.

“Ahhh. So you’d be the new guy,” Spike muttered, his shoulders moving just a bit like he wanted to move or stand up. “Knew you smelled good for a reason.”

Harry’s lips twitched into an amused grin. “Angelus thought I smelled good too.”

Buffy flinched. “Can we not talk about what Angelus did and get on with dinner?”

Harry’s eyes softened a little as he nodded, seeing Giles, Willow and Xander pale at the mention of Angelus.

“Can I have a moment to pull the arrows out of Spike?” Harry asked, gesturing to the man. “I know he’s all soulless vampire and all that but… Angel got a knife thrust into his back the one time and it hurt him. Spike’s no different. A soul doesn’t stop someone from feeling physical pain.”

“Angel got a knife in his back?” Buffy questioned, her eyes narrowing in worry.

“Long story and three years in the past now. How long until dinner?”

“Five, ten minutes,” Xander said, twitching a little as Harry met his eyes. “Just gotta put the rolls in the oven.”

“The rolls that you didn’t pelt the spirit with,” Anya insisted as she walked back into the kitchen. 

“Spirits don’t have cooties, Anya,” Xander argued, raising an eyebrow. “Only vampires have cooties.”

“I take offense at that, pet,” Spike muttered, his eyes narrowing. “I don’t have cooties. Maybe soul boy does but I don’t.”

“Angel doesn’t have cooties,” Buffy said faintly. 

“Why are we even talking about cooties?” Harry asked, walking over to Spike, who sat in the far corner of the living room, tied up and impaled. “There’s no such thing and Angel definitely doesn’t have cooties. Why is he even here? Spike, I thought you’d be with Drusilla.”

“She left him,” Buffy said, giggling at her own words. “To be with a chaos demon.”

“He’s been chipped,” Giles offered, as he walked over to the kitchen too. Harry heard dishes moving around and was about to go help when Giles’ words filtered in. 

“Chipped?” Harry mouthed over to Spike, his eyes widening a little.

“Means he can’t harm humans without getting hurt himself,” Willow interrupted. “He tried to bite me but couldn’t.”

“Gives me a right foul headache if I do,” Spike muttered, licking his lips. “There was a siege here a few minutes ago and yet there wasn’t any blood. Any chance of you going to the butcher now, Slayer?”

Buffy shook her head. “We’ve got cooking to do and then I’ve gotta put the pie in the oven.”

Harry looked between Buffy and Giles and walked right over to Spike, eying the arrows contemplatively. Spike peered up at him, his blue eyes narrowed in might have almost been considered begging had it not been Spike.

_ Don’t react to this, Spike. I’ll feed you after dinner alright? You can have some of my blood. And I’ll take a look at that chip. _

Spike twitched in the chair, going still, before peering back over to Buffy and the gang. Harry nodded and grasped the first arrow, the one sticking out of Spike’s shoulder. “Who chipped you?”

“Don’t worry about him. You know how to cook?” Buffy called over, as the sounds of mixing and cooking filled the apartment.

Harry blinked and then blinked again, remembering seeing Spike’s face as they fucked around two years ago. That was the face of a man and seeing Spike like this, so obviously hungry that it would take an idiot to not see it. Or someone willfully ignoring him. “So… you lot don’t care about the Geneva conventions then.”

“He’s not human,” Buffy said, shrugging as she came out of the kitchen, carrying a bowl to place on the dining table.

Harry stared at Buffy, flinched and then turned to focus on the arrows. Spike shrugged, or tried to, at whatever he saw on Harry’s face, all  _ what can you do, she’s the Slayer _ . “What are you waiting for, mate? Permission?”

“You need a painkiller before I pull these out?” Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Spike glared at him. “Me demon. You human.”

“Is that a no?” Harry tried, meeting his eyes easily.

Spike snorted and nodded, wondering at the new scents coming from the young man in front of him. He had totally felt Angel’s presence an hour ago, felt him around the courtyard outside but couldn’t see him. He wondered if Angel had been able to see him but then frowned. “Go ahead, pet. I won’t feel it. It’s not me that gets off on pain.”

“You mean Angelus?” Harry confirmed, their voices low. 

Spike nodded and looked around at the living room in front of them, seeing Xander shake a little bit. “Angelus, yeah. What do you mean you’ll let me… have some of your blood? Angelus...”

Harry’s eyes darkened at the words and Spike saw him motion around with his fingers. Power blurred around them and he could almost see it as a wall around them, if the demon moved forward. The man was powerful, definitely far more powerful than the Slayer’s friend, than Red. He knew Willow had been the one to resoul Angel but that looked like a cheap trick compared to the man in front of him.

Harry smelled like death, like the scent of the grave, like power and Spike fully realized what had drawn Angel and Angelus to the man. It was like rubbing up against darkness itself and Spike leered at Harry, winking at him.

Harry rolled his eyes even as he started to pull the arrow out of Spike’s shoulder. Spike heard the man’s heartbeat skip a beat and grinned, smelling the faint stirrings of arousal coming from him. “I remember what he said. It’s Angel in the driver’s seat now, isn’t it? He’s not gonna care if you feed from me. Besides, you’re starving. I can be a two vampire kind of guy.”

“I’m honored, pet. We English should stick together.”

Harry snorted and slowly tugged the arrow out, making sure none of the fletching stayed in. “It’s not like you’re possessive anyway.”

“I can be possessive,” Spike retorted, shaking in the chair and peering down at the arrow in Harry’s hand. His shoulder loosened up a little at having it out but he could still feel the hole in his muscle. It wasn’t even healing, hadn’t even begun to heal and he licked his lips, feeling his stomach curl from hunger. It had been weeks since he had fed properly and those boys at the Initiative hadn’t even given him any drops of blood. He had had enough of being poked and prodded and held down and… experimented on. “If I wasn’t tied up and if I wasn’t chipped. Makes a man want to rip into people. Those nancy boys at the Initiative better be on the lookout for the rest of their human lives.”

The chip fired a warning shot and Spike flinched, his nose wrinkling. Fingers brushed against his temple and the pain disappeared, cool radiating out and easing his headache.

Harry muttered something under his breath, something that Spike could entirely hear but he didn’t know what language it was. It sounded… hissy, like a snake, and he grinned, watching as Harry brushed a finger against the arrow. Sparks followed his finger and then Harry threw the arrow up into the air and they both watched it burn up.

“You’re gonna have to tell me more about this whole chip thing,” Harry said, pulling out the arrow that had gone through Spike’s thigh. Spike leaned deeper into the warmth of the man’s hand, feeling Harry splay his fingers over his leg and pull. It was the warmth that enticed him, the bare neck and pulse point that pulled him in even further, then Harry was sitting on his lap, pulling out the third arrow.

Spike let out a strangled moan as Harry’s thigh brushed against his hard cock, his eyes fixed on the beating pulse and the blood of the man in front of him. Harry smirked at him and leaned his forehead against his, threading an arm around his neck.

“Later, Spike. We have an audience,” Harry murmured, his voice husky, hoarse. 

“I definitely don’t care,” Spike argued, grinning and winking at the man.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I do.”

Spike sighed, loudly and pointedly, even though he didn’t need to breathe, and Harry called his magic back in, seeing Buffy, Giles, and Willow all staring at them. Their eyes were wide with surprise and maybe a little disgust though Harry didn’t think it was about the two of them being men. He could see more than a little spark in Willow’s, uncertainty or curiosity maybe. And there was no disgust in Xander’s eyes as well, more exasperation and definitely embarrassment. 

Harry grinned faintly and slid off of Spike’s lap, pulling out the last arrow as he did.

“So… dinner time anyone?” Harry asked.

  
  


* * *

“We’ll need privacy,” Harry muttered, as they both watched as Giles started to clean up the mess that was left in the kitchen. “You have a car somewhere around here?”

“Must have left it back at the Initiative,” Spike retorted, snarling and making Willow jump from where she sat on one of the bar stools. “I know they must have done something with it. Those fuckers are going to regret messing with me.”

Harry frowned and then walked back over to Spike, tapping his fingers on the dinner table once. The dirty plates rose up from the table and flew over to the sink, where the faucet turned on. The soap container rose up and squirted a few globs of liquid soap into the sink and the dish brush flew up to start scrubbing the dishes. Willow’s eyes widened so much that Harry thought they would roll out of her head and Giles stared at him, his eyes wide.

Harry paid them no mind as he turned to look at Spike and then pointed. “We’ll go out in the courtyard. You’re hungry enough.”

He dipped down to untie the ropes that held Spike to the chair and casually bumped him with a hip, letting the man lean on him for a second to get his bearings. 

“What. What are you doing?” Buffy exclaimed, staring at him, her eyes narrowing.

“Spike and I have business,” Harry offered, shrugging, part of his attention on Spike as the vampire walked over to the door. “Thank you for inviting me over to dinner. It was nice experiencing Thanksgiving.”

Buffy blinked and continued to stare at him. “You’re letting him go. He’s a demon. He’s gonna go…”

“I think I’m more than capable of making sure Spike doesn’t harm anyone,” Harry remarked, narrowing his eyes. “Besides he’s chipped, as you say. And I’m human.”

Anya snorted but didn’t otherwise comment, meeting Harry’s raised eyebrow with a nod of her own.

“Fine. It was nice having you over for dinner,” Buffy finally said, smiling. “Bye Spike! Don’t let the sun hit you on the way out!”

Spike growled and then bent over at his knees, holding his head frantically. Harry felt the demon behind him change, Spike’s face changing until his eyes flashed yellow, his forehead turning bumpy, and stayed that way. He held out an arm and pulled Spike over as the man began to stalk towards the Slayer, half still shaking from the chip’s effects. Harry frowned and rocked back on his heels, closed his eyes briefly before reopening them. The sound of wings fluttered through the air and he unfurled one large black wing around Spike, hiding him from view. 

Willow gasped and swallowed, dribbles of her own power flickering in and out of his magical view. Buffy froze and stared at him, her eyes widening, her fingers reaching for the stake that was inevitably in a pocket. Giles took off his glasses only to wipe them off, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Anya grinned bemusedly as if she had expected this and Harry sighed. 

“Spike… have you been to LA?” Harry asked, not taking his eyes off of Buffy and the others.

“I have, mate. Why’d you ask? You aware I can’t see through these feathers of yours?”

“Because we’re going there right now,” Harry remarked, reaching out for Spike’s hand and pulling the two of them away, right to the city where he could feel Angel.

  
  


* * *

Harry glanced around the alley they had landed in, the shadows that curled around them, hiding them from view. Even though it was dark out, the moon and stars shining down on the, there were still shadows around him. Shadows that he had slipped in and out of, leaving Sunnydale and ending up in LA in a minute. He could feel demons and vampires all around him if he reached out, could feel the bright light of Angel’s soul around here somewhere. Maybe a few blocks away.

Spike stared at him, his eyes still yellow and his face still demonic, and poked him on his forehead. Harry snorted at the touch as he took in Spike’s gameface, seeing the bumpy ridges of his demon. “You’re handy for a fellow to have around, you know. Think you could take out the Slayer for me?”

“She’s a friend,” Harry argued, taking a step back to lean against the wall of the apartment building behind him. “Anyway… You want wrist or neck?”

“Chip, remember?”

“I may look human but… I’m not,” Harry said, shrugging. “I’m pretty sure I still have human blood though. Besides, it’s not like you can really hurt me. I can’t be turned and I can’t be killed. Theoretically, I can’t run out of blood but I’m gonna have to test that.”

Spike smirked and took a step towards him. “I’ll have a taste of that neck of yours. Looks delicious and bare and…”

Harry snorted before he reached down for his shirt, tugging it off. With a thought, he cast a warming charm on himself, light and easy, and then beckoned to the waiting vampire. “C’mere then.”

Spike leered at him and Harry grinned bemusedly, his heart running in his chest as he licked his lips at the sight of the man in front of him. “You’ll be the first to drink from my neck if it’s any consolation. Angel drank from my wrist a few years ago, not my neck.”

Spike’s eyes gleamed at Harry’s words and he closed the distance between them, striking easily, a bit too fast for Harry to see. Fangs bit into his skin and Harry sucked in a gasp at the pull, as Spike drank. He curled an arm around the vampire, curling a wing around the pair of them to hide them from view. 

* * *

  
  


Spike dug in eagerly, biting into warm skin and drinking deep. Blood gushed into his mouth, warm and human and delicious and he groaned at the taste. It felt like coming home and the chip didn’t once fire. He vaguely heard the sound of a wing curling around him, felt it rub up against his back, a hand curl around his neck, tightening almost possessively. He growled and swallowed again, enjoying feeling blood drip down his throat once again.

“Good boy,” Harry whispered, his hand smoothing down Spike’s back, under the leather duster that he wore. “Take what you need.”

There was power in this blood, ancient and wild and delicious and all his.  _ Life _ . He shuddered as his cock hardened and he thrust into the hard but willing body in front of him, sucking in another gulp. The hand on his neck disappeared, trailing down to his waist and then slipping underneath his pants to grasp his cock. Spike groaned and rolled his hips into those warm fingers, remembering faintly those two years ago. When Angelus had come back to his family and brought this human boy along with him. 

* * *

  
  
  


Angel sat at his desk and sighed, watching as Cordelia packed up for the night. Her eyes were red from crying and her skin was pale and they had both lost a friend last week. Doyle. 

“Angel, I’m off,” Cordelia whispered, poking her head in through the office door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He nodded and stood up, wanting to walk her out and the minute he stepped outside, he stiffened. “Human blood.”

Angelus howled and batted against the cage he had put the demon in at the smell of it. Angel grimaced, walked back inside to grab a stake, and nodded to Cordelia. “Good night.”

He quickly clambered up to the rooftop, taking the elevator in his office building and stalked across rooftops. The moon shone down on him as he ran, following the scent of blood for two blocks until he slowed and stopped. The alley beneath him stood empty except for… Angel froze at the sight below, seeing black wings curled about… It was too dark to make out both of the figures down there so he quickly made his way down to the ground.

The scent of blood and arousal and sex permeated the air in the alley and he swore, a growl leaving his throat at the scents.

“Excuse me,” Angel murmured, gripping the wood in his hand.

“Just a… _ fuck _ … minute.”

Angel blinked and stiffened as the man came, as he recognized the voice. “Harry?”

The vampires both reached their release in front of him, the wings disappearing a second later, revealing… “Spike! Harry!”

“You’re not…” Angel trailed off, his eyes widening. 

Harry met his eyes a moment later, as he slowly nudged Spike off of him. He held up his hands in the universal gesture of surrender, a bemused frown on his face. “I can explain, Angel.”

“Don’t need much explaining, pet,” Spike retorted, leaning against Harry again, almost as if he was…rubbing up against him. Spike’s game face melted away into his human face, all soft edges and pale skin and red mouth, painted red by blood. “I got here first.”

“Spike…” Harry trailed off, reaching a hand around to curl around the vampire’s neck. His green eyes were blown but weary at the same time and… happy. “Can we put aside our competitiveness and or territorial urges for a moment?”

“No. It’s Spike. He had me tortured a couple of months ago,” Angel retorted.

Harry swore under his breath and glared at Spike, who shrugged and leered at him. “You’re annoying, you know that?”

“I’m a demon. I’m evil,” Spike offered. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I can knock you out.”

“Try it.”

Angel growled and Harry sighed, pressing one hand against Spike’s chest and one on Angel’s chest. Both vampires froze and turned to stare at him, their eyes flashing yellow briefly before returning to blue and brown respectively. 

“I presume you have an apartment somewhere close by?” Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow at Angel. 

“He’s not coming with us,” Angel argued, his eyes glued on Spike again.

Spike rocked back on the heels of his feet, a low unconscious whine leaving his throat. “Sire… Angel…”

“I promised him I’d take the chip out of his brain,” Harry explained, his hands still on both of their chests and leaving him feeling the lack of breath for both of them. 

Angel blinked and stared between them, his eyes narrowing. “Chip?”

“It’s a long and sordid story,” Spike muttered, glancing down at Harry’s hand on his chest. Harry met his eyes before withdrawing it. “I’m sure the Slayer had something to do with it but she and her gang didn’t.”

“And you might need more blood before the night’s over,” Harry added, looking Spike over again. “Angel?”

“Fine. At least Cordelia’s out for the night,” Angel murmured. “Follow me.”

Harry watched as Angel watched Spike for a second before the older vampire jumped up onto the rooftop of the building in front of them. 

“Drama queen,” Spike muttered, flipping a rude gesture up at Angel.

Harry snorted and then jumped up himself, using a little raw magic to propel himself up onto the roof. 

“Oi, wait up!” Spike yelled and Harry grinned as he watched Spike follow, jumping up onto the rooftop next to him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had Angel tortured?” Harry exclaimed, as they ran across rooftops, following Angel. “And why?”

“It’s a moot point,” Angel called back to them, as they crossed the third rooftop and pointed down. “Apartment’s down there.”

“Why is it a moot point?” Harry questioned, turning to look at Spike as they jumped down onto a balcony and then ran down the fire escape. 

“Bastard probably destroyed it,” Spike retorted, rolling his eyes. “Soul boy here is all with the brooding, am I right?”

Angel let out a loud and pointed sigh as they landed in front of a door. “Spike, I am this close to banishing you from my city.”

“You can’t. You have to have someone to annoy you,” Spike said, as they all filed into the office.

“I have Cordelia for that on occasion,” Angel argued, as he led them through the office and over to an elevator. 

“Cordelia? Oh, my apologies. You have a human to annoy you. I know you, Angel. You made me,” Spike muttered. “Who better to annoy you than me?”

“No hunting here, okay?” Angel finally said, as they rode the elevator down and Harry watched as he stalked out. 

The apartment was small, with a moderately sized kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom all bordering one another. It had various belongings that Angel probably picked up along the way and Harry walked over to sit on the one couch in the living room, watching as Angel sat down on the chair opposite him.

“Alright, Spike. Tell me everything,” Angel ordered, watching as Spike began to pace in the living room. 

Harry idly listened in, half his attention on the story Spike was telling and half on the wispy ghost that stood at the edge of the kitchen. It was a young man or at least it looked like a young man and he was watching Angel. Harry stood up and walked over to meet the ghost’s eyes slowly, meeting eerie blue eyes.

“You’d be Harry Potter then?”

Harry tilted his head in confusion as the ghost looked at him and then turned back to Angel and Spike, who had gone silent. 

“Harry?”

“You have a ghost in your apartment,” Harry explained quietly, knowing both vampires would be able to hear him. “Man. Late 20’s, early 30’s. Possibly… demon, maybe half demon--”

“Doyle?” Angel whispered, his eyes going wide. “Harry, you see ghosts?”

“I’m Death,” Harry said, shrugging and turning to look at… Doyle. “I see ghosts, among other things.”

“Tell him…” Doyle trailed off wistfully. “I don’t know. Tell him thank you.”

“Were you… waiting for me?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“He talked about you frequently. Missed you, that much I could tell,” Doyle replied softly, smiling a little. “Maybe a little more than he missed Buffy honestly.”

Harry swallowed and turned to meet Angel’s soft brown eyes. Angel met his eyes in return, frowning. Harry’s heart skipped a beat at the look, at the yellow flickering in Angel’s eyes. Angelus was looking out too, probably taking in the sight of a still human Harry. Spike had pulled out a cigarette from a pocket and had lit up, smoking idly in the apartment, but watching them regardless. 

He turned back to look at Doyle, his eyes narrowing. “Do you want help?”

“I was waiting for you,” Doyle said, leaning against the wall behind him. “I’m your first after all. Tell Spike something from me too.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair and then nodded. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and breathed out, releasing the hold he kept on his power. He heard twin growls from behind him as the lights in the apartment flickered on and off before staying on. He changed between mortal and not, between living and not, reaching out with a limb. Harry reached out for the soul in front of him, shadows encompassing the both of them and then brought it to his mouth.

* * *

  
  


Angel’s eyes widened as he watched Harry change, watched a ghostly cloak curl about Harry’s shoulders. Watched as Harry himself changed appearance, wings flashing in and out of existence and his face changing, almost like a vampire’s did but not. More monster like, more what he thought Death looked like, half skeletal and half human, as his friend reached out for something. Angel swallowed and his demon rumbled curiously, Angelus watching silently in the background, a sort of smug pride coming from him.

Death stood in his apartment and Angelus was quiet in his mind. 

It was quiet after that and Angel stared at his friend, at Harry, who had been human the last time he had seen him. Angelus though… Angelus had seen Harry at the very beginning of his new powers or so he said. Harry’s hair was still messy and dark, his green eyes vibrant and full of life, his scar less vivid, but this was Harry. The kid who had given him a break four years ago. The kid… the man who had made Angelus fall silent a couple of times.

“Harry?”

Angel stood up and padded over to the man, taking in the sight of Death as the man started to change back. Death turned towards him, his eyes glowing black, like twin black holes, and Angel shuddered at the feel of it, at the smell and power that radiated from Harry. His face was half skeletal as he turned to look at Angel.

“You and Angelus. Would you like to merge?” Death questioned, his voice eerie and low, deep and possessive. 

Angel blinked and reached out to cup Harry’s cheek, the half with warm skin still. Harry smiled faintly at him as he pressed a hand to Angel’s chest pointedly. 

“The demon and your soul should be one,” Death continued quietly, leaning into Angel’s fingers. “I told you about my godfather’s husband, Remus. He was a werewolf but he didn’t… quite accept who he was. Always at war with himself and was exhausted each day because of it.”

“You could do that?” Angel asked.

“Yes, I can do that. Doyle says to tell you thank you,” Death offered, his eyes glinting with some emotion. “He also said to tell Spike to fuck off but I’m paraphrasing.”

Angel snorted and Spike muttered something unkind under his breath but he wasn’t at all paying attention.

“Demons aren’t all evil,” Harry commented, the hand he had on Angel’s chest moving up. “Merge and be one. The Romani curse wouldn’t be a problem anymore.”

“I’m…” Angel trailed off. “I’m scared.”

“I’m here. I can stay for a while. There’s nothing at home for me to worry about.”

“Hey, aren’t we supposed to be focusing on me?” Spike exclaimed.

“Spike, shut up,” Harry said. “I don’t want to change into Death more than once tonight.”

“Does it hurt?” Angel enquired, closing the last of the space between the two of them and leaning his forehead against Harry’s hooded one.

“Not really. The merge… might tickle,” Harry remarked quietly, his warmth invading Angel and making him shiver with it. “You’d be unconscious for a couple of hours. I’d watch over you and Spike too since I’ll need to knock him out.”

Harry’s next breath met Angel’s mouth and brushed up against each other, a quick press of lips. 

“Angelus has been quieter since Buffy sent me to hell,” Angel murmured.

“You’d probably not have made it without a demon,” Harry said, pressing another tentative but warm kiss to his lips and Angel shuddered as Harry slipped an arm around his waist.

“Alright. What do I need to do?”

“Nothing. Just look into my eyes,” Harry answered, his voice lowering and deepening an octave. 

Angel swallowed, closed his eyes for a second and then opened them, meeting Harry’s… Death’s eyes. For a minute, he couldn’t feel anything and then it felt like… something was reaching into him and then darkness invaded his vision. 

  
  


* * *

Death caught Angel immediately and tapped a finger on his forehead, walking the vampire over to the bed and lowering him down onto it. He brushed his fingers through Angel’s hair and made sure the man was comfortable before tapping the sheet underneath him. The sheet on the bed rose up and covered Angel before Death took a step back, letting out a second breath before melting back into Harry. He stared down at Angel, took a breath, and then refocused on Spike again.

Spike’s eyes had gone wide but he was still smoking his cigarette idly, like he had all the time in the world.

“So… that was a thing,” Spike finally remarked, meeting his eyes steadily.

“You want your soul too?”

“Nah. I want my chip removed though. Think you can swing that?”

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. “Now I really am going to have to knock you out. I’ve never done magical brain surgery before.”

“But you just merged Angelus and his soul!” Spike exclaimed, glaring at him. “That’s some serious witchy business there. Oooh, hey, can you make a love potion for Drusilla? You’re more powerful than Red.”

“Red?”

“Willow. So love potion or what?”

Harry facepalmed and rubbed his temple. “Love potions don’t work, Spike. Besides I thought you and Drusilla were on the outs.”

Spike’s eyes flickered with yellow and he melted into game face, his demon moving to the fore. The vampire stood up and stalked over to Harry, leering at him and growled.“Take the chip out, human. You don’t have Angelus’ protection anymore.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and then reached out to tap Spike on his forehead. Spike’s eyes rolled back into his head and he keeled over onto the floor. Or would have if Harry hadn’t caught him with magic. “I don’t need Angel or Angelus’ protection. Perhaps… I’ll take the chip out but leave something of my own. Leave enough of a leeway so you can feed and defend yourself but enough of a leash so there’s no more killing.” 


End file.
